A Change of Fate
by k0nceptive
Summary: Sally Jackson was fully prepared to spend the rest of her life with quite possibly the worst man on the planet to protect her son, but the Fates have made a bad habit of interfering with peoples plans. Sometimes, however, it is for the better.


**February 1994.**

Sally Jackson sat alone on the edge of Central Park in New York City. The incredibly attractive 21 year old was wearing a black dress that came down to her thighs and a pair of heels that made every man that passed stare at her legs, even the married or spoken for ones. Hell, she had already gotten five proposals for dates in the last hour, but she had a mission, now she only had to work up the nerve to do it.

Just six months before she had given birth to her son, Percy, and now she was doing what she had to in order to protect him. Because Percy Jackson was not an ordinary child, no he was a demi-god. And worse, the son of Poseidon, god of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes and Horses, as well as one of the Big Three along with his brothers, Zeus and Hades. And according to the Satyr, or goat-man as she called him, that was currently watching her child, it wouldn't be too long before Hades or Zeus caught wind of his birth, and Poseidon's oath breakings, and sent monsters after her son. According to him, she may have a year and a half to two years before that happened. So she steeled herself into finding someone who had a strong enough human scent to cover Percy up, and she had asked the Satyr to go out and find such a man. And he had. But she almost wished he hadn't.

So now Sally sat and stared through the window of the sandwich shop where the man she was destined to marry was. Gabriel Ugliano. He was overweight and mostly bald, and was shoving a sandwich into his face with so much as chewing it. Sally watched as his waitress came up with his bill and he said something that made the young girl walk away with tears in her eyes. She shivered unconsciously at the thought of the man touching her with those grubby hands of his, but it wasn't about her anymore. If that man could protect her son, even indirectly, than this was what she had to do. She noticed him moving to leave the shop and stood. That was her chance.

The brunette hadn't taken five steps when she heard a loud cracking noise and the heel on her right shoe snapped off. Sally closed her eyes and squeaked and she fell, expecting to meet the cold, hard concrete. She suddenly stopped falling, and whatever she landed on was indeed hard, but there also was a give to it that she did not expect the concrete sidewalk to have. She kept her eyes closed and ran her hand down whatever it was, feeling every bump and ripple. Nope, defiantly not the ground.

"Um, Miss?" she heard a voice say awkwardly.

Sally shot off the object and opened her eyes. She was so embarrassed. Not only had she fallen, but a random stranger caught her and she felt him up. She looked at him, her cheeks still burning red. "Uh, sorry." She muttered, while taking in his appearance. He easily towered over her 5'11 frame, standing at about 6'2 and was obviously well muscled, if what she had just felt was any indication. He had golden blond hair and eyes that were an even brighter blue than her own. He was wearing a simple pair of black slacks and blue long sleeve shirt. The most eyes drawing feature the man had was six whisker like marks running along his cheeks. Her stare must have remained there for a moment because he quickly caught on.

"Weird birthmarks, ne? I get that a lot." He said.

Sally just blushed harder at being caught and looked away.

"Oh uh, Naruto Uzumaki." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Sally Jackson." She responded, shaking his hand and feeling the callouses that were no doubt the product of years of hard work.

"So Sally, want to get some coffee or something?" the blond, Naruto, asked.

Sally looked back across the street to the shop just in time to see Gabriel drive away before looking back to Naruto, "Sure." She answered with a forced smile that he didn't seem to catch, '_It's not like I could catch him on foot anyway.'_

**Four Hours Later.**

Naruto and Sally sat beside each other, watching the bay darken as the sun went down. Naruto whispered something to the woman that caused her to break out in a fit of giggles.

But it wasn't too last as Sally looked down at her watch and gasped, it was way later than when she told the Satyr she would be home. "Im sorry Naruto but I need to get home."

"At least let me walk you to your car, it is dangerous for a lady to be out in the city alone after dark." The blond said.

She nodded in spite of herself, not being able to refute his statement, and the two began the trek to her car.

Not even twenty minutes later the two were standing outside of her automobile, which was conveniently close. They just stood there for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Sally, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Y-you mean, like a date?" the brunette stuttered out.

"Well, yeah." The man said, looking at her questioningly.

'_I need to find that Ugliano man tomorrow," _she thought. Sally looked out over the bay again and noticed something odd. Earlier in the day the waves had been harsh and choppy, but now they were calm, unnaturally calm. Then she knew that they were being watched.

**Above the Empire State Building, Mount Olympus. **

Poseidon was often thought of as having the most level head of the Big Three, as he hardly ever lost him temper, but now he was beyond angry. And he was furious at a lot of things. He was furious at Zeus for not allowing the gods to raise their demi-gods, he was angry at himself for possibly ruining the life of the one mortal he cared about almost as much as him immortal wife, and he was mostly furious at the fates for leading her to this disgusting man. So he watched the mother of his son as she prepared herself to, for lack of a batter word, seduce the man for the protection of his offspring since he could not protect his son himself.

Then there was the blond newcomer. Poseidon couldn't help but to feel that there was something off about the man, but he was a definite step up from the last man Sally was going after. The thing that intrigued the god the most was the power that seemed to radiate from the man. On the surface the power seemed calm and stable, but underneath there was something else, something dark and malicious. So dark that the black haired god could feel it all the way from his palace on Olympus. And Poseidon knew that the only thing that could truly keep monsters away from his son was a being that had the power to destroy them. This newcomer seemed to have the power to keep away the monsters and give both Sally and Percy a happy life.

It wasn't four seconds after Naruto asked Sally to dinner that Poseidon had made the choice that would unknowingly change the destiny of several demi-gods, if not the world itself.

**Back with Sally and Naruto.**

Sally bit back a gasp as she felt the presence that she hadn't felt for over a year. No words were spoken between the mortal and the god but Sally knew what the message was all the same. She turned to Naruto and put on her most charming smile, "Okay, what time?"

"How about 7:00?" Naruto answered.

"That would be great." Sally responded, before reaching into her car and pulling out a small notepad and a pen. She wrote down her address and handed it to him before saying goodbye and getting into her car. She took one last glance out over the darkened bay before leaving.

In the meantime, Naruto was looking out over the city. _'What was that feeling?'_ He thought to himself, '_I haven't felt anything that powerful since Madara.'_

Naruto shook those thoughts out of his head, there was NO way that man could have been able to follow him through the rip. He looked around to make sure no one was there before leaping off the side of the building and disappearing into the shadows.

**The Next Day, 6:50 PM**

Sally was humming a tune softly as she put on the final touches of her makeup. When she was done she stood up and slid over to the man who was sitting beside the crib in the bedroom of her apartment. He was a Caucasian male who looked to be in his late teens and was wearing a beanie and a pair of, at least to her, painfully obvious fake legs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the satyr asked, "I thought you were going after the smelly guy?"

"I was," Sally said while picking up her now awake son, "But I felt the fish god last night. He wants me to give Naruto a chance, I know it."

"I don't know." The man-goat replied, "It seems like a bad idea. Maybe…"

The satyr never got the chance to finish his sentence as there was a knock at the door of her apartment.

"That's him."

**A few minutes before.**

Naruto gulped down a feeling of pre-first date nausea as it washed over him. He turned to move to the elevator before turning and running back to the car.

Digging around for a moment, he finally found what he was looking for, his bottle of cologne. He quietly walked back to the elevator before hitting the button to go to Sally's floor.

"Well here we go." He muttered to himself.

**At the apartment.**

When the door opened, Naruto felt his mouth dry up and he couldn't keep himself from staring. Sally was wearing a ruby red dress that was slightly longer and much tighter than the one from the day before. She also chose to go with black shoes again, but this time it was a pair of flats.

Naruto himself didn't change much besides changing from his blue shirt into a dull orange shirt and putting on a black tie.

"S-S-So, um, ready to go?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Yea, just let me grab my bag." She said, before moving over to the couch and picking up her purse. Then she walked back to the door and took the pre-offered arm, allowing the taller blond to lead her out.

After an almost painfully awkward elevator ride into the garage they were off to Naruto's car. Now it was Sally's turn to go wide eyed. Never in her life had she even gotten close to as nice of a car as Naruto owned. It was a brand new orange (Imagine that) 1993 Lamborghini Diablo VT. She was completely dry mouthed as he helped her into the passenger seat. She wanted desperately to ask how he got such a car when only about four hundred were ever made (She may not like to admit it but she had an ungirlish thing for cars.). The two made basic small talk as they made their way to the restaurant. Half an hour later the two were sitting at a table in a pretty upscale Japanese restaurant waiting for their orders to arrive when Naruto started up a new conversation.

"So, how about you tell me about yourself." Naruto said.

"You first." Sally said shyly.

"Okay." Naruto shrugged. "Im an orphan, and I had a normal childhood by those standards, I didn't like school very much but I did well enough to get a scholarship to put me through collage at the University of Michigan where I graduated last year. Then I moved to the city and now im here."

"What do you do for a living?" Sally asked, in a thinly veiled attempt at figuring out how he could have gotten his car.

"Ah, im a writer!" Naruto exclaimed quiet proudly.

"Oh, anything I would recognize?" she asked, though she knew he had to be extremely successful, as most writers don't make enough to make a living, much less buy a 300,000$ sports car.

"Well, probably not." He shrugged, "I write under a pen name. Jiraiya Gamamura" Suddenly Sally dove into her bag and pulled out two books. She sat one on the table but hid the other from the people sitting nearby, "You mean you wrote these?"

Naruto chuckled as he glanced down at his first personally written book and the first book of his former sensei. Truthfully Naruto had gotten extremely lucky with the success of both books.

The first was the moderately rewritten "Icha Icha Paradise." which he edited to have a better plotline and slightly less of the shameless smut, which made it a hit with both men and women around the country. It had surprising success and topped out at about 700,000$ in the first year.

The second was Naruto's true pride. In this world it was nothing more than a piece of fiction, but to him it was the truth. "The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi" was a story in which the main character, Arashi Namikaze, lived through a slightly edited version of what Naruto himself lived through from the attack of the Kyubi all the way until the end of the events in Nami no Kuni. The supposed fantasy novel had become a best seller in twelve major countries including the United States, England and Japan and had grossed 2.2 Million dollars in the first year of its release. Hell he had already had offers for movies and a sequel on the way.

"Enough about me." Naruto said as Sally put up her copies of the books, "What about you?"

"Well my parents died in a plane crash when I was young and my uncle Rich." She said, "But in during my senior year in high school he got cancer and I had to drop out to take care of him until he died. Since then I've had to work odd jobs. Six months ago I had my son and now Im here!" she finished in the same cheeky way he had.

"You have a son?" Naruto asked, both of them completely ignoring the fact that their food had arrived, "Where's the father?"

"Ah, he died in a boat accident before Percy was born." Sally said, leaving Naruto to infer that Percy was her son. "So, um, does that change anything?"

"No…" Naruto said, "I guess if this works out, I'll just have to help you raise him, ne?"

Sally just smiled before turning to her meal.

An hour and a half later Naruto and Sally were standing outside of her apartment.

"I had fun tonight, Naruto." Sally said as she unlocked her door.

"Yeah… M-me too." Naruto replied nervously, "Maybe we could do it again sometime? Say maybe… Saturday?"

"I would love to!" Sally responded hastily, "But I will have to bring Percy along if I can't find a sitter."

"That's fine." Naruto said, "I will just have to plan something child friendly."

Sally nodded happily before gasping and reaching into her purse and pulling out a pen and piece of paper and scribbling something down on it.

"Here's my number." She said meekly as she handed it to him, "Call me." She blushed and looked away before getting on her toes and kissing Naruto on his whisker marks. She didn't say anything else, nor did she give Naruto the time to do so as she quickly ran inside and shut the door.

Naruto just stood there touching the spot she kissed, stunned for a moment before turning on his heel and shambling down the hall.

Inside the apartment, Sally slid down against the door with a he smile on her face before jumping up and almost skipping into her son's room.

**Chapter End:**

**I hope you enjoyed this little Naruto-PJO crossover that's been running all over my head for the last week. It actually came to me when I was reading a story of Naruto being the father of Annabeth (**_**Father of Demi-Gods by xxAkuxx). **_

**Anyway there is a poll regarding this story up now if anyone would like to voice their opinion.**

**Please R+R**

**See you next time!**


End file.
